


The Effect of Homosexual Parenting on Family Dynamic

by negickapologist (neganstonguething)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Judith's POV, M/M, Married Men, but still a fic, judy's learned some shit from her stepdad, not really a fic, teenage judith grimes, the weirdest thing i've ever done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neganstonguething/pseuds/negickapologist
Summary: This shit explains itself.My submission for Day 3 - Family - of Regan Week on Tumblr.





	The Effect of Homosexual Parenting on Family Dynamic

**Author's Note:**

> This is the weirdest thing I've ever done. Honestly. Not gonna fucking lie. Had so much fun with it though. Hope y'all enjoy!

**Name: Judith Grimes**

**Date: May 16, 2022**

**Class: English Comp I**

**THE EFFECT OF HOMOSEXUAL PARENTING ON FAMILY DYNAMIC**

**(A satirical science experiment designed to subvert homophobic feelings)**

**PURPOSE:** When a parent marries someone of the same sex, does it alter the way a family dynamic operates? This experiment will determine the answer to one such question, using the variables, Rick(my father) and Negan(his fiancée). When two men marry, what will be different compared to when marriage happens between a man and a woman? Does the family system operate differently?

**HYPOTHESIS:** If Rick marries Negan, the dynamic of marriage will not change even in the slightest. Because gender roles are a fucking lie.

**PROCEDURE:**

            **Step 1:** The two variables in question are due to marry. Wait for said marriage to occur.

            **Step 2:** Live in said family during said marriage.

            **Step 3:** Observe the way the family operates now, over the course of two months. Check with Carl(brother) and ask if it’s any different than it was before when Rick was married to Lori(late mother).

            **Step 4:** Document these results and compile them with your own observations.

            **Step 5:** Literally see no goddamn difference.

**RESULTS:**

****

A straight line because there is literally _no_ difference.

**ANALYSIS:** The differences are minor and barely noticeable at that. By that, I mean the knowledge of the fact both spouses identify with the same gender. My father does the dishes just the same amount of times as Negan does. The fact that Negan does all the cooking has nothing to do with his role in the relationship and everything to do with the fact that he cannot cook ramen noodles without setting something on fire. They both work, they both pay bills, and they both love us equally. Just like any other marriage, _including but not limited to_ those involving two women, people of different races, religions, sexualities, and people who identify as transgender.

There’s literally no difference, guys. If you love a person, you marry _them_ , not their genitals or their skin color or their identity.

**CONCLUSION** : There is literally no difference between a man marrying a woman and a man marrying another man. But really, I didn’t need to come up with this phony fucking science project to get that point across.

Either way, the next time any of you stupid fucks decide to go chitty-chatting behind my back about my parents’ sexuality, you can think again. My dads have been dating since I was a little girl and I’m frankly surprised they didn’t tie the knot before me.

My family is just as great, if not _greater_ , than yours.

Suck it, assholes.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus version [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1opqoShdTpFquqzBqJL2JxfGXlQigDmvOwQS6Qafe7mM/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
